1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide chain for carrying transmission lines, feed lines, and other energy lines, especially cables and hoses, from a fixed connection to a movable consuming device. The guide chain includes a plurality of chain links that comprise a U-shaped receiving member, the legs of which form outer side pieces, and that also comprise a closure member that can be connected to the free edges or sides of the side pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,437-Moritz dated Feb. 18, 1986 belonging to the assignee of the present invention and corresponding to German Offenlegungsschrift No. 33 18 365 Moritz dated Nov. 22, 1984 discloses a guide chain of the aforementioned general type where the receiving member can be closed off by a closure member that is connected to one outer side piece via a hinge joint, and can be secured to the other outer side piece via an elastic hook. After the closure member has been opened, the chain links can be assembled or disassembled without the necessity for having to disassemble the energy supply chain into individual components. Nevertheless, the carrying capacity of this guide chain is considerable. However, this heretofore known guide chain has the drawback that the energy lines are subject to sliding within the receiving member, so that during operation, frictional forces, tensile forces,and jerk-like stresses can lead to considerable wear of the energy lines and of the chain links.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,437-Moritz dated Feb. 18, 1986 belonging to the assignee of the present invention and corresponding to German Pat. No. 22 55 283 Moritz dated June 5, 1975 discloses a guide chain having outer side pieces that are connected by at least two crosspieces, between which are disposed separators for the energy lines. The crosspieces have a flattened cross-sectional shape with rounded-off narrow sides, and in the separators, at the upper and lower ends, chamfered recesses having undercuts are disposed, so that after being placed in the recesses, the crosspieces, by being twisted about their longitudinal axes, can be positively connected with the separators in a force-locking manner. With these heretofore known energy chains if or reasons of stability, the outer side pieces and the crosspieces are made of metal, thus resulting in a very high weight for the chain. A further drawback of this heretofore known guide chain is that the chain links thereof must each consist of a number of individual parts. Furthermore, although the energy lines are protected from contacting one another due to the separators, in operation these energy lines are subjected to wear due to the relative movements between them and the separators and crosspieces.
Based on the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a guide chain having chain links that are comprised of few parts, have a high rigidity and a low weight, that can be assembled or disassembled individually, and that, with minimum play and friction, carry energy lines of very different dimensions and surface structures, with operational wear being negligible.